


Young

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Young

You stood before the full-length mirror in your walk-in closet, clad in your new Agent Provocateur lingerie.

A gift from you to yourself for this very, _very_ special birthday.

Pursing your lips, you turned this way and that, scrutinizing your figure in the reflection.

The lingerie was gorgeous, composed of sumptuous lace and the sheerest of tulle, all in Baekhyun's favourite color on you.

Black.

The bra was undeniably sexy, plunging deep and cupping your breasts snugly, enhancing your cleavage. The slashes of gauzy lace and tulle gave teasing, tantalizing peeks of skin, tickling the imagination.

The matching thong was so skimpy, it had made you blush when you'd held it in your hands after opening the box. A scrap of black lace it was, designed to just conceal your modesty, the almost-translucent and delicate fabric leaving nothing to imagination. The back was even more revealing, and it was clear that this garment was designed to enhance and display one of Baekhyun's favourite parts of you. Your ass.

As if the bra and thong set weren't ostentatious enough, attached to the thong were suspenders, that led to a pair of black, diaphanous stockings that hugged the length of your legs like second skin.

You felt sexy. You _looked_ sexy.

Sexy was exactly what you had been going for this birthday.

Since tonight was going to be your first time with your Baekhyun.

Yes, your _very_ first time.

Sure, you and Baek had fooled around quite a few times in the course of your six month relationship.

But this, _tonight,_ was going to be special.

You had spent almost a whole month's paycheck on all the goodies you were dressing yourself up in.

 _You can do this,_ you told yourself, inhaling a deep breath, trying to ease your nerves.

Once you slipped into your Gucci wrap dress and your brand spanking new Aquazzuras, you turned to makeup.

Nothing over the top. Just brown smokey eyes, a nude lip and flushed cheeks. You had just been finishing off styling your hair into loose, effortless waves, when the doorbell rang.

A glance at the clock told you that the time was 8 p.m.

And Byun Baekhyun was _always_ punctual.

Rushing to the door, you swung it open and there he was.

"Oh... _wow...."_ he breathed, his jaw dropping as he took in your appearance.

He was speechless.

"Too much?" you asked him, a coyness creeping into your tone, despite the mad thundering beat of your heart.

He was wide-eyed and gawking. Completely silent.

You chuckled. "Are those for me?" you asked him, pointing at the bouquet of roses and peonies he held in his hand.

Your second question sobered him up and he snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh yeah...yeah," he said, handing you the flowers. "You look _gorgeous,_ __________."

You giggled. "Thank you, Baekkie!"

He offered you his arm. "Shall we go, birthday girl?"

You linked your arm through his with a smile. "We shall."

____________________________

For your birthday dinner, Baekhyun took you to one of the swankiest, most expensive restaurants in town.

"Is it true that this place has recieved four Michelin stars?" you asked Baekhyun, as you took your seat across from him in a secluded booth at the back of the restaurant that had been especially reserved for you.

"Eh, I don't care," he replied, waving a nonchalant hand.

You saw through his bluff and nudged him in the arm. Baekhyun had heard you talk on and on about the gushing reviews you had read about this place. That was the sole reason for him choosing this place for your birthday dinner.

For your entree you ordered the crab lasagne, while Baekhyun chose the duck raviolo. For the mains, you both opted for some slow-roasted lamb.

The food was delicious and every dish was accompanied by its own wine, heightening the dining experience even further.

By the time the desserts were being served, Baekhyun had sidled over to your side, his free hand resting upon your thigh as he fed you bites of your shared German upside-down chocolate cake.

"I've been behaving like a total idiot," he murmured into your ear. "Have I even told you how _stunning_ you look tonight?"

You chuckled, raising a spoonful of the cake to his lips, watching intently as he ate the treat. The way his lips caressed the curvature of the spoon and the way his tongue darted out to lick the trace of frosting left behind made a heat pool deep within your core.

He smirked, seeing your gaze flit between his lips and his eyes.

He knew what you wanted, which is why he whispered, "You wanna take this party home?"

You nodded, placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

You both had talked long enough.

___________________________

"Whoa, _easy,_ tigress," Baekhyun spoke with a chuckle when you ripped open the front of his shirt, buttons clattering on the floor. "The night's still young."

You were tipsy from all the wine at dinner and you just wanted him.

Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, you helped him discard it.

Byun Baekhyun's physique was poetry in motion. He was perfectly muscled and was in posession of an enviable pack of washboard abs, which you wanted to lick whipped cream off of. _Next time_ , you made a note to yourself.

He pulled you to him, arms wrapping around your waist as he lifted you up. Locking your legs around him, you let him take you to his bedroom, kissing feverishly.

Depositing you upon his bed, he flipped you over onto your stomach, hands quickly locating the zipper of your dress.

He pulled the zipper down, placing slow kisses along _every_ inch of your skin as he revealed you. You bit your lip and waited, until he reached the clasp of your bra.

There was a momentary pause, when he realized that you were wearing something black and lacy. And that is when he lost his mind.

"You little _minx..."_ he breathed, as he frantically discarded your dress, with you still on your stomach.

"Oh my god," he groaned, and you knew he was staring at your ass-cheeks on display in _that_ thong.

His hands traversed down your back, until he palmed your bottom, giving your cheeks a squeeze.

"I'm almost afraid of turning you over," he said, frank lust in his voice. "I think I'll just come in my pants."

You chuckled under your breath. And he heard it. Which earned you a sharp smack on your ass.

You whimpered.

Before you had the chance to retort, Baekhyun grabbed your hips and flipped you over.

"Holy fucking shit...."

His eyes were wide, a stunned expression on his face.

Seeing him staring down at you with the heat of the sun blazing in his eyes, you suddenly felt conscious.

You made to cover your breasts, but Baekhyun stopped you immediately, grasping your wrists.

"What's the matter?" he asked you.

"I'm just a little..." you trailed off.

But he understood.

He could see your insecurity in your eyes.

His expression softened.

"Oh, ___________," he said, leaning down to place a kiss to your lips. "Do you realize how _gorgeous_ you look in this?"

Between hungered kisses, he touched the airy fabric that covered your breasts. "You wore this for me?"

You nodded.

"Oh, _sweetheart,"_ he said, sweeping your hair away from your shoulders as he pressed kisses against your neck. "You're the _most_ beautiful woman in the world. See what you've done to me... _Feel_ what you've done to me." he said, taking your hand in his and guiding it to his crotch.

You gasped.

He was rock-hard. Rigid. It must've been hurting him being confined within his pants and even as you tried to unzip him, he stopped you.

"Tonight is all about _you,_ birthday girl..."

He leaned in to kiss you again, his lips warm and wet against yours. Comforting you.

Parting your lips for him, you tasted each other, your fingers clutching at his silky locks. He tasted like chocolate and wine.

Between his kisses, you felt one of his hands stealthily creep down the length of your body. Until it reached between your legs.

You sighed when he touched you, fingers brushing against the scrap of lace that was soaked through with your arousal.

"You're _drenched,_ babygirl..." he said, pushing the fabric of your panties aside and running his middle finger through your folds. "Let me eat you out while you're wearing this, will you?"

You let out a whimper at his words. Did he have any idea the effect his words were having on you?

 _"Y-yes..."_ you managed to get out.

He smirked and began to kiss his way down your body and the wait was torturous, until he finally latched onto your cunt.

_"Baekhyunnie..."_

Your head fell back into the pillow and you closed your eyes, the feeling of his tongue licking into your folds driving you breathless.

One of his hands came to clasp at your thigh, spreading it open for better access to you.

Your breath hitched when he sank his middle finger into you, starting to curl the digit in time with his licks.

Fire raged through your body and you bucked into his hand, begging for more.

"Such an impatient little girl..."

You threw your head back, when he added another finger, its searing burn making your head spin.

"Fuck," he murmured. "So tight. You're _sucking_ my fingers in deeper, baby."

The room was filled with the sounds of your moans and the sounds of his fingers plunging wetly into you.

You were so wet, your arousal was dripping onto the sheets, coaxed by his fingers and mouth.

Writhing around on his bed, your hips gyrating into his hand, your fingers clutching at his hair, you were consumed by heat. Chasing that high.

"Such a gorgeous cunt," he rasped. "So tight and pink. Can I fuck it, birthday girl? Will you let me?"

"Yes, yes, _yes!"_ you moaned, biting down on your lip.

You were hanging on the precipice and only a few more plunges of his fingers and laps of his tongue would've finished you.

But Baekhyun had other plans.

He stopped.

Silencing your whine with his mouth upon yours, you felt him unzip his pants and free himself.

He was long and hard, his tip red and weeping precum.

Getting to his knees, he began to search for a condom in his bedside drawer. But you stopped him.

"No," you gasped. "Fuck me raw. I want to feel you."

 _"Shit,"_ he ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now get inside me, _please."_

His answering grin was dazzling.

Kneeling down in the space between your legs, you watched him as he pumped himself a few times.

"I'll go slow," he reassured you. "Just take deep breaths."

You inhaled deeply when you felt the tip of him breach you.

"Just relax," he instructed you soothingly.

Luckily, he had prepared you well, and he slid halfway in with relative ease.

Until he reached a barrier.

He placed a kiss to your forehead. "This will hurt a bit. Just tell me if it gets too much..."

And with that, he plunged in.

You felt a sharp sting and a burn within your core and you scrunched your eyes shut.

"Fuck," Baekhyun gasped. "So _tight. **Fuck."**_

You could feel him throb inside you and you told him to move.

The first few thrusts felt painful. But by the fifth or sixth thrust, the pain began to dull. It began to ebb away, only to be replaced by pleasure.

Your hands clutched at his shoulders as you began to beg him to fuck you harder. Faster.

"Deeper..." you moaned. _"Please, Baekhyunnie..."_

"Shit," he groaned, rearing back to plunge into you, hitting a most sensitive spot inside you. Making you cry out.

"Right there!"

"Yeah?" he asked, raising one of your legs and hooking it over his shoulder. "Like this?" he asked, thrusting into you with every word, hitting _that_ spot with every word.

"Oh _fuck..."_ you moaned, your chest heaving.

In one swift motion, Baekhyun's hands came and tore your bra, right down the front. You stared at him.

"I'll buy you another," he said between pants. "I need to watch these tits bounce for me..."

He leaned down and drew a nipple into his mouth, sucking at it, his hand palming the other breast.

It was all too much, his hands, his mouth, his cock. His _words..._

You knew you were coming undone. And soon. It felt so good. _He_ felt so good. You couldn't stop yourself.

"I'm coming, Baekkie! I'm coming!"

With a soft moan, you shattered against him.

He groaned into your breasts, before pulling out of you and pumping himself rapidly.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck..."_

You watched as he spilled all over your thighs, releasing hot, white spurts of his seed, staining the sheer fabric of your stockings.

Lungs inhaling fiery, laboured breaths, you both lay beside each other, recovering.

Baekhyun's fingers slowly rubbed his come into your stockings.

"I'm buying you a red set for the next time, baby," he said, kissing your neck.

You chuckled.

 

 

 


End file.
